


love, selfish love

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You see, Pete and Joe had been dating for a few months already. And Patrick liked them both. He liked them both a whole fucking lot.





	

_How the fuck do I tell them this_ , Patrick thought for maybe the tenth time that day. He was so nervous, he was terribly nerv0ous. He was shaking slightly and his head hurted. He just wanted to tell them that, but he was scared of the consequences.

You see, Pete and Joe had been dating for a few months already. And Patrick liked them both. He liked them both a whole fucking lot. And he didn't know if they were open to polyamory, much less that if they liked him the same way.

He opened his bedroom door to see Pete and Joe kissing. "Guys, so, uh..." he felt slightly dizzy and his stomach took a turn. He just wanted to tell them, but it was so complicated.

"So, guys." Pete and Joe were looking at him now, their hands intertwined, which Patrick found adorable. "I sort of... like you both... romantically?" he said, pausing every few words. He was so nervous.

Joe and Pete looked at each other, and Patrick felt the bile go back to his stomach when he saw Joe smile brightly and Pete grinning wildly.

Pete got up and soon hugged Patrick, laughing, and then he kissed his cheek. "We like you too. We were wondering when to tell you."

"Y-you do?" Patrick muttered, not believing Pete's words. He was amazed, to say the least.

"Of course we do, goofball!" Joe said as he pushed Pete aside, to which Pete rolled his eyes. Joe kissed Patrick's lips, once, twice, three times. "I love you, Trick."

Patrick smiled, fond of the guitarist. "I love you too, Joe."

"So, we're all in a polyamorous relationship now?" Pete asked after he kissed Patrick. They had kissed before, way back, before Pete started dating Joe, and it made Patrick's heart melt to feel Pete's lips against his own again.

"We are," Joe said as he messed up his curly hair, smiling.

Patrick loved them both so, so much. 


End file.
